newshakalfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Movement for Progress and Freedom
The 'Movement for Progress and Freedom '(Czech: Hnutí pro pokrok a svobodu, HPPS) is a social-democratic, social liberal and progressive party in the Czech Republic and major party in the 8.A. It has won 8.A's legislative election with 96 percent of total votes and took all 11 seats in the Parliament of 8.A. Party was formed after calling of first democratic 8.A's legislative election as alliance of two groups in the class. Lukas Curik became its chairman and election leader. HPPS is ideologically social-democratic and liberal party with views to progressive evolution. It's orientated to Centre-left to Left-wing Foundation HPPS was formed by members of 8.A loyal to the Civic Democratic Party, Czech Pirate Party and the Communist Party of Bohemia and Moravia. Foundation was held during morning on 4 October 2017. Lukas Curik was elected as chairman of party. Party was founded by 9 members. Declared itself as Liberal and Social democratic party, which wants to reach total peace in the class. HPPS–ČDS conflicts Shortly after foundation of HPPS, Petr Hobza founded Czech Democratic Party - rightist party with Liberal views. Lukas Curik and Petr Hobza verbally attacked each other several times before election. Class stood by Lukas Curik's side, including members of Petr Hobza's party. ČDS was expected as the strongest HPPS' enemy, but it was crushed in election. ČDS' members lost trust in their party during election, and everyone from ČDS voted for HPPS. Election HPPS won 8.A's legislative elections, which was held on 15 November 2017. Party received 24 votes (96%) and took all places in parliament. HPPS' victory was expected, but not to such an extent. Petr Hobza's Democratic party (ČDS), one of two major parties in 8.A, didn't receive any vote. The only party, which received any other vote, was Progressives, with 1 vote. After-election negotiations Victory of HPPS and taking over the Parliament of 8.A gave giant powerful over class to HPPS. Party doesn't need to make negotiations between parties and it's easy to control class. Formation of the Parliament On 20 November 2017, HPPS' deputies formed the Parliament of 8.A, with 11 members of party. One deputy-designate from HPPS resigned on his position and left party before formation, but He was replaced by Zacharias Trojanek, second co-chairman of 8.A and new member of party. Jiri Starecek, vice chairman of HPPS, was elected as Speaker of the Parliament. By Zacharias Trojanek's join to the party, HPPS took control over whole class' autonomy. Lukas Curik's going to form new government of class in another weeks. Government formation Lukas Curik formed his cabinet on 30 November 2017 and asked Parliament for confidence. This government received confidence on this day, but will take office on 4 December 2017. Cabinet consists of 3 members - Lukas Curik as Prime Minister, Mirek Broz as Minister of Interior and Veronika Rihova as Minister of Finance. Ideology is standing in the centre. His leadership is moving HPPS still more to Left.]] HPPS is Centre-left party focused to Social democracy, Social liberalism and Class collectivism. Party demands re-collectivization of 8.A, create of total peace in the class to create opportunity for the best results. There are people with very different opinions, from Marxism trough Social democracy to Classical liberalism, but party's programme and ideology is focused to the majority's opinions - Centre-left, between Social liberalism, Social democracy and Left libertarianism. HPPS has open view to the world and support globalization. It also supports the European Union and membership in it. Party supports Progressivism in society, accepting of modern things and refusing of Conservatism. Lukas Curik's influence Lukas Curik, founder and chairman of party, has huge influence to party's programme and ideology. He was hated for this mainly by Petr Hobza, but party declared that party's programme and ideology was signed and accepted by everybody of HPPS. Election results Parliament Chairman of class